Story of Mini Stories
by RaexxBB
Summary: Restart Sorry for those of you who liked it the way it was, but I accidentally deleted it. So story of mini stories. Hope you enjoy! ;D
1. Marrage

**Author Note:**

**Okay, well, I accidentally deleted this story and couldn't do much about it. So, I've thought about this a lot and it's I guess just time to restart. Okay. Here is this story. Hope you enjoy Death the Kidd and Chrona! :)**

* * *

><p>I was walking the streets when I saw my girlfriend, Chrona. She looked so beautiful today. I ran up to her and gave her a squeeze. She smiled at me, but I could tell something was wrong with her.<p>

"Chrona, what's up?" I asked as I took her hand in mine. We both started to walk and she continued to stare at the ground. "Chrona?"

She looked at me and I could tell right away she'd been crying. "M-M-My mom wants us to break up... b-b-but I told her that you asked m-me to," she burst into tears. "Kidd, I can't. Can I?" I gave her a questioning look and then she remembered she hadn't yet finished the story. "I told my mom we were getting married." I heard the words come her mouth, but I wasn't sure if I could believe them or not. "Kidd, say something please. Why are you being so quiet? Kidd? I'm sorry. If you don't want to then I'll understand."

I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss for her answer. I heard more foot steps and then Soul's voice, "guys make out on your own time."

I chuckled to Soul, "sorry man. I can't help making out with my new fiance." Soul's eyes widened and he patted me on my back and quickly walked away. I couldn't believe he didn't have any remark about that. He was most likely excited and wanted to be the first to tell everyone else.

As Chrona and I walked around the town many people spoke with us about our wedding. Chrona looked as if she was afraid for her dear life. When we got to my place she came in with me, I saw Liz and Patty sitting on the living room sofa. They both waved at us.

"I never would have thought." Were the first words out of Liz's mouth.

"What? That I'd ask for Chrona's hand?" I questioned in all curiousness.

"No, that she'd be crazy often to say yes." Liz rolled her eyes as if saying, duh.

I chuckled, "then I guess we're just both crazy." I looked down at Chrona, "crazy for each other."

As the days past everything seemed set. All of our plans were made, music planned, parties, dates, dresses, everything really was ready for our day. I knew it was going to be perfect just from Chrona's excitement. Maka was her maid of honor. Soul was my best man, Blackstar question and bugged me asking why he wasn't. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

That morning I woke up next to beauty. She looked at me and we went to shower. As we showered together we fell out and on to the floor. Liz and Patty... really everyone ran in and it looked like I was banging Chrona on the floor 'cause we were both butt naked.

Chrona slid under me more to hide herself and I turned crimson and my gaze looked somewhere else. Maka walked over and pulled Chrona out from under me and slid a dress over head and led her out. I jumped up and out, dressed myself, I got ready in seconds. I straightened ther last peace of furniture in my house and left for the church.

As I stood at the end of the line I saw the white snowy dress coming from around the corner. My eyes widened and I grinned. She looked stunning and very beautiful. The last thing that I really remember that day was saying I do to the woman I love and then kissing her lips with all of the passion I could put into a kiss... Well, and a little of the after party, but then I got drunk.

As I woke in the morning I turned my head to the person beside me, Chrona. My beautiful girl that I loved.


	2. Tubsaki's day

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, I've done straight, gay, bisexual, but now it's time for lesbians. And before you start thinking lesbian and gay are the same. They aren't. Gay means liking a man. Lesbian means liking a woman. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>(Later)<em>

Blackstar's pov

Me as god and Kidd knew something was up with Liz and Tubsaki. So we put secret video cameras in their rooms. Which helped us find out very quickly and I had to say I liked what I was seeing.

_(Now)_

Death the Kidd's pov

Blackstar and I sat on my sofa watching the tv. My phone dinged and it was Soul wanting to know what we were doing. I just told him to come on over. We were watching Tubsaki at this moment in time.

An alarm went off as she laid on her bed and she quickly hopped up and turned it off. We both watched as she stripped herself and pulled a red sliky looking dress out of her closet and slid into it. She striaghtened it out and then pulled out some make up to slap on. She also curled her long lcks of hair. She slid her feet into black high-heels and then turned back to her mirror. She took out black lipstick and ran it over her lips.

We flipped it over to LIz's screen and she was up and looking for something in her closet. She glanced out of it and then giggled. She pulled out the same looking dress Tubsaki was wearing, but in black. She slipped into it and put on some red lipstick. The same thing as Tubsaki, but the oppisite colors. Blackstar and I glanced at each other and leaned forward.

There was a knock at the door and we both hopped up and answered it. Soul stood there looking cool as always.

Soul's pov

As they both opened the door up to my coolness my eyes ran over Death the Kidd for some reason. He looked better then he did other days. I walked in and looked at the tv, "what are y'all doin', playin' house like two little girls?" My grammer was bad as always and I saw Kidd shacking from it. He hated having to have chats with me.

I walked over to his kitchen and pulled out a bag of chips and a glass of milk to chug down. I stepped back into the living room and watched the tv. Now that I thought about it that somewhat looked like Liz's room.

"What are y'all watchin'?" I continued to stared at the tv and then saw an odd looking remote. I walked over to it and picked it up in my hand. I pressed a button and it switched over to what looked like Tubsaki's room. Death the Kidd and Blackstar ran in and tried to take it out of my hand. They tried for what seemed like minutes, but our ruff housing tried into a hole hour.

We all stopped and looked at the screen when Liz and Tubsaki walked into Tubsaki's room. They both giggled and we all ran to the couch and looked at the thing showing us the image.

Blackstar's pov

We all leaned forward as Tubsaki sat on her bed and watched Liz take off her shoes. Liz walked over to Tubsaki and straddled her hips and we all watched as their lips met. Tubsaki's hands ran up under Liz's dress and on to her ass.

Liz pushed Tubsaki down on the bed and kissed her with passion. Their dresses were removed from both their bodies in seconds. Tubsaki giggled and they kissed Liz removed her own bra and let Tubsaki watch them jiggle. I glanced over at Soul and Kidd and saw that they had their hands slid in their pants. I grinned, seeing that the great Blackstar wasn't ready to start that yet.

I looked back at the screen and saw the two girl boobs pushed together. Their panties were on the floor and Liz had her fingers ready to slide into Tubsaki. She moaned as she did. I felt myself harden hearing the girls moans and grunts. I wasn't going to touch myself even if my two best friend were. I glanced over at them again and they weren't there. I hopped up and walked up the steps trying to find both of them. I walked the halls looking for them both and then heard a loud moan coming from Kidd's room. I walked quickly there and peaked through a crack left in the door.

I saw Death the Kidd and Soul on his bed... Soul had his dick in Kidd's ass as Kidd's penis hung below and I saw precum coming from it. They were gay? I never would have thought.. I walked back door stairs and looked at the screen, seeing that both of the girls were gone. My eyebrow raised and I heard a banging noise at the door.

Opening it up I saw two woman, Tubsaki and Liz. They both looked pretty pissed. I shivered and looked around, "hi, what are y'all doin' here?" I questioned, I didn't think they found the camera.

"Well, Blackstar, you see... sometimes you can be smart and sometimes you can sometimes just be a down right dumbass. Tell us who put the camera in my room or else." Liz said it all and glared me down.

"Death the Kidd was curious what was going on between you two so we put video carmeras in both of your rooms." It just all spilled out of my mouth so easily.

"Tell us a secret of Kidd's and you don't get hurt then." Liz spoke with a hand on her hip.

"Ummmm..." I looked back and forth. "Kidd's gay." I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

The girls grinned and they ran up stairs and peaked in his door to see the truth happening. They chuckled coldly and then left to go get their video cameras. grinned an asked if I could help in anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Girls are very evil and two of their minds put together are better. Blachstar's a trader if he wished to be and so on. D<strong>


	3. Chrona's lollipop

Everyone was just hanging out, we were all just eight friends together on the basketball court that day... until...

Maka was running, running up to the gang... or just her friends. She had lollipops for everyone, Blackstar, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Death the Kidd, Soul, and Tubsaki. Everyone looked up at her as she ran up to them all.

"Hey, guys. I've got lollipops!" Maka jumped around as she handed everyone one. The lollipops were huge and would take a long time to eat for some people.

Chrona shivered as Maka handed her a lollipop. "I've never had one of these before."

Death the Kidd's pov

As Chrona said she never had one before I glanced over at her. I watched as her tongue slid out of her mouth and on to the lollipop. I felt myself harden, I watched as her tongue slid over the thing. Her cheek puffed in and out as she sucked on the large thing. She started sliding it in and out of her mouth and I shivered. I almost fell over to the ground with the joy of think about her doing that to me.

I felt Soul's hand hit my shoulder and he whispered in my ear, "thinking dirty, Kidd?" I shivered as I continued to watch Chrona eat that lollipop. I heard Soul's chuckle and he removed his hand from my shoulder.

Maka's pov

I saw that Kidd was watching Chrona eat her lollipop and knew what he was thinking of right then. I frowned, he was becoming just as bad as Soul with this type of stuff. Gosh! I hate men. This is why I'm a lesbain. I turned my addiction back to Chrona and watched her run her tongue over the sides of the lollipop.

It was pretty sexy the way she was eating the thing. I licked my own lips as I continued to watch her. I felt myself becoming wet in between my thighs and turned to the lady's room. I went in there quickly.

Soul's pov

I looked around watching Kidd watching Chrona, then I saw Maka watching Chrona eat too. What's with this chick? Is she that great? Should _I _try getting in her pants too? I looked over at the poor girl and started to watched her eat... nothing... I felt nothing. Not even a little bit turned on.

My thoughts raced as I continued to watch. I chuckled when I saw that Kidd was getting so hard. It was so funny. Damn... My friends and I were weird people. I mean, really I could just see all of the lust in Death the Kidd's eyes for Chrona as he watched her eat the thing. I thought to myself, _just go fuck her already KIDD!_

Chrona's pov

I looked up and saw Death the Kidd staring at me with this weird look on his face. Was I doing something to him as I ate the sticking thing? I looked at my lollipop and then him. Maybe he just hadn't got what he wanted from his first one. I got up and walked over to him.

"Kidd? Do you want me to give you my lollipop?"

Everyone's head turned when I said that. Death the Kidd was blushing, he was so embarrassed.

"Chrona, can we talk in private?" He grabbed my wrist before I could answer. He pulled me all the way back to his house with him. "Chrona, why are you doing this to me?" He questioned as we stood in his bedroom.

I looked at him confused, but before I could answer Death the Kidd's mouth came crashing down on mine, and I melted against him, my arms wrapping tightly around him. As my hips began grinding against his, he felt immediately his need for me, and began carrying me to the bed bridal-style, laying me down tenderly.

He kissed me more deeply, then kissed down my throat, to my clavicle, down my chest, to my beautiful, perfect breasts, where he kissed every bruise, as if trying to take the hurt away. I moaned, thrusting against him, and he kissed down my abdomen, to my most secret womanly place, where he gently began pleasuring me with his tongue and teeth, teasing me until I began to scream with pleasure.

"Ahhhh... ahhh, oh, Death the Kidd, oh, yesss... hurry, _please_..."

It was too much for him to bear, and he slipped his pants to his ankles quickly, entering inside me as he rode the rest of the orgasm's wave with me, until I fell back to earth and he felt the rush of endorphins himself, as we rocked, tangled in each-others arms...


	4. Soul's moment

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this story is more about music, but he does find love and will make some hard picks to do so. ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Soul's pov<span>

I was sitting around at school, it was everyone's last day and there was going to be a huge party tomorrow at Kidd's. It was going to be crazy just like every other one at his castle. He invited some music producers and asked them to listen to my music. My girlfriend, Liz and I were excited, but I wanted to do my best so I'd been practicing like crazy. We never really had that much time for each other anymore. I'd been working and so had she.

As I sat still practicing my instrument in quiet I heard foot steps. Looking up I saw Patty coming my way. I was very curious what she was still doing here... looking for me maybe?

She sat down across from me. We stared at each other and then she scratched the back of her head, "Liz, couldn't do this in person so she asked me to do it since she's so busy. She's breaking up with you." She looked away and down. Patty giggled when I didn't react and just sat there staring at my lyrics.

"Okay, thanks." I didn't know what to say. I knew sooner or later it was going to happen. I wasn't shocked she wanted to end it before me, and now I'd just have to find someone better. I stood and walked away from her after gathering my things. The lyrics So Sick by Ne-yo ran through my head and I shivered. I was never really addicted that much to Eliazbeth anyways. I sat down again when I reached the park. I sat there and strummed my guitar for minutes it seemed like, but it was really hours. It was dark when I looked up and had finished the song I'd been working on.

I got up and heard mumbling and turned around to see Death the Kidd talking to himself on the ground. He looked deep in thought and it was freaky looking in so many ways. He looked up at me when he noticed I saw him, he grinned devlishly at me. He was becoming weirder and weirder around me.

I walked home and entered, setting all of my things down on my door table or on the floor. As I came into the living room I saw that Maka had fallen asleep on the couch. I picked her up bridal-style and took her to her room and covered her up. She had black circles under her eyes and looked much more tired then other days.

I left her in bed and went to my own room, to my own bed, and laid down. I was pretty sleepy myself from all of my work. I laid there and stared at my ceiling for along time. I was tired, but not wanting to go to sleep... I was bored. That's what I was. Now that I was doing nothing I was bored. I yawned lazily and got out of bed. I had loads of energy it felt like now, from just lying down too. Was my bed really that comfortable? Questions ran through my mind as I stared at the matress.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. As I searched the fridge for the liquid I didn't find any. We must be out and Maka had forgotten to pick up some. I left the house on my motorcycle and drove to the store. As I went in I saw Patty working one of the cash machines. Great! They got her the perfect job. She'd put this place out of business from talking the person buying things to death. They had that dumb question they had to ask and she most likely would turn it into more then needed. I walk to the froozen foods area and heard a voice I knew very well and turned to see Chrona getting chocolate milk.

I looked away from Chrona and down at the eggs. I thought about it, yeah, we were almost out of eggs too. I turned after picking out the best I could find and ran into Chrona. We both fell to the floor and looked at each other. Chrona landed on top of me and our lips were almost touching. I shivered, I didn't even know what gender Chrona was and yet here I am this close to kissing ...it... I noticed that our faces started to get closer and I felt our lips touch. There were millions of weird sparks and my hand slid up and onto Chrona's butt.

I was stradded out on the floor with Chrona between my legs. I hope Chrona's was a girl. MAN! I was hoping that. I felt our tongues start to rub up against each others. I was very shocked that Chrona was this good of a kisser.

Yet when we were kissing I wasn't to sure as to why. Our lips broke apart and we looked at each other. That was one of the best kisses I'd ever had. We both stood and picked everything up. I checked out with Chrona right behind me and I glanced at... the unknown gender to me at this time. I had to say, I was interested in Chrona now and ...it's... story.

I put my froozen goods in the freezer my motorcycle seat. I hopped on it and saw Chrona staring at me. Had Chrona felt what I felt in the kiss too? I was curious and had to know.

"Chrona want a ride?" I asked as Chrona continued to stare. It, nodded. "Pop on."

As we drove I felt Chrona's head lay on my back, then it's arms come around my waist, and I felt a tongue on the back of my ear. Well, whatever gender Chrona was, it sure had great ideas. I purred and felt myself harden. Then I felt Chrona's hands slide up under my shirt and up my chest. _O! Wow_... I grinned, Chrona wanted me that mad...? I pulled into Chrona's drive and popped off my bike along with Chrona.

"Do you want to come in?" I heard the mumble come from it. I grinned and nodded. We walked in and Chrona turned to me. Our lips met again and we walked quickly to Chrona's room.

As we fell to the bed I removed my shirt and Chrona's eyes widened. Hands slid up my chest and rubbed my nipples. I grunted and looked at the lovely ice eyes before me. I leaned back down and Chrona's lips. My hands made their way up Chrona's dress to pull it off. I pulled it over and off to see... Chrona was a guy. My jaw fell open. _How in hell does a guy have this hot of a body? _I saw his hand reach up and turn on a little radio, the song Take my Breath Away by Jessica Simpson came on.

I grinned and kissed him again. Nobody had to know what his gender was but me. I heard my pants unzip and I let them fall to the floor. I pulled on his boxers and he looked at me very cute and curiously. I pulled them off and his eyes went wide. I grinned my devilish grin and put my mouth to him. He moaned as I took him in.

"Oh! Soul, you're... taking... my... breath... away." He moaned and I chuckled as I sucked harder. My tongue played with him for along time until he shot into my mouth. I released him from my cave and looked at his face. "Your turn now..."

I removed my boxers and flipped Chrona over. He looked at me and I slid into his ass. "Oh! Yes." I started to slide in and out and I heard his moans. THis was good for me. Gosh, I never would have guessed I be gay... I shot into him and fell down beside the young man. "That was great." I pulled him closer to me and started kissing him again. "Want to go another round before we fall asleep?" I questioned and he nodded.

Maka's pov

I was walking to see Chrona this morning. Soul wasn't at the apartment for some reason when I woke up this morning, but I continued with my day as I'd planned. As I walked up to Chrona's place I saw Soul's motorcycle in his drive. I questioned why Soul would be here this soon. I walked up to the front door and unlocked the door. Lucky me, Chrona had another key and given it to me.

I grinned to myself as I walked in. Seeing that it looked like nobody had really been here I looked around. As I walked down the hall to wake Chrona up I saw SOul's shirt flug right outside the door. My mouth fell open and my eyes popped out of my head. I opened the door slowly and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Soul's pov

I woke up to icey blue eyes staring at me. I grinned my grin and moved some of his hair from his face. Our lips met and I felt Chrona's legs come over me. I was straddled as we kissed. My hands massaged Chrona's ass, it was a nice ass. Our tongues played together in each others mouthes and I heard Chrona grunt again.

Our lips continued to stay close until we heard a creak at the door. We both looked over to it and saw Maka standing there in shock.

"What the hell?" Were the words to slip out of her mouth.

"What the hell you? Why are you in here? Can't you see Chrona and I are busy?" Chrona's blushed and slid off of me. I was pretty sure Maka got a nice flash of what gender Chrona was by his movement.

"I think I need to go." Her eyes darted to the floor and she turned. "I was just coming by to visit Chrona. Bye!" She walked quickly to the front door and I was glad she was gone. I kissed Chrona again and felt Chrona's tongue sweap over my bottom lip.

Maka's pov

_What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? _Were the thoughts going through her mind. She wasn't sure if she'd seen that Chrona was a guy... Soul was gay? No, he wouldn't think that's cool, but it's a true question to everyone what gender Chrona is. That must have been why Soul went there. To find out what gender Chrona was... No, yes, Soul, he'd do something like that... He would, right? Thoughts just wouldn't shut up in her head.

She screamed, Soul had to be straight. She loved the man! No way in hell could he be gay! Why Chrona? Why not her through...?

Soul's pov

I watched Maka flash in tthe doorway and then out. I kissed Chrona real quick and then grabbed my pants and slid into them. I ran after her, "Maka! Maka!." AS I ran I saw her stop across the street... SHIT! She'd seen everything... She knew I was gay now... What would she think? Would she think I was now uncool?

She turned around and looked at me. "What?" The way she said the word made me sound like I'd done something to _her_. I raised my left eyebrow.

"Why are you talking like that?" I questioned her back.

"Are you..." Her eyebrows raised as she said the word, "gay?"

"Who knows..." I looked at the ground, "I might just be, but that's going to make the music producers like me. DAMMIT! Maka why did you have to do this." I shook my head back and forth, "we could have kept our relationship a secret until-

"Until what?" I heard his voice come up behind me.

I whipped around quickly, "Chrona, Babe, it's not what you think. Just until I get big... People have got to still think I'm straight is all. A lot of men are doing those types of things theses days. Please, Chrona." I walked over to the boy and moved some of his pink hair out of his face. "Trust me. Please, I can't lose you."

"But I guess you've got to to get what you've alway wanted."Chrona pushed me away and ran back inside his house.

"Chrona!" I reached out my hand as tears came down my face. That was so uncool...

"That was his first. That's why he's like this, Soul." I heard Maka's voice and turned. "What did you even do to get him to that point?" She shook her head, showing her disgust.

"I-I ... The kiss..." I looked up at the sky. "That was so uncool of me." I slapped my face and sat down. "What am I going to do?"

"Soul, you know what to do." Maka said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Do the show tonight, sing a song to Chrona, and let everyone know you're gay."

That night at the party I got up on the stage at Kidd's party. I stood in front of the mike and looked at the crowd of teenagers and all the producers Kidd had gotten to come.

"Yo, I'm Soul. What's going on tonight?" He screams to the crowd and they all yelled back. "You ready to rock!" They yelled again and I started to turn up the music, jump on the stage, and sing into the mike. As the song I wrote ended I started to speak again, "I'd like to sing something to a specail person in the crowd. I love, he's one of the most awesomest guys I'll ever know, CHRONA! Here's Still the One by Orleans."

I started to play my guitar again, letting my fingers just slide across the strings. "We've been together since way back then..."

I saw people pushing Chrona through the crowd as the song became more and more up beat. I also heard mumbles in the crowd of, "Chrona's a guy? Soul's gay or something?" It was very interesting to be hearing everyone's whispers. I spun in circles and reache dout my hand as Chrona took it. We started to dance on the stage as I sang.

"You're still the one that makes me shy... Still the one..." He was grinning at me and I saw the producers all walking up to the stage.

A woman in black looked at him, "Well, your friend never said anything about you being gay."

A guy came forward, "I love you my friend." He kissed each of my cheeks and smiled at me. "I want you. I want you. I do."

The woman in the black suit pushed him out of the way. "No, I want him."

As they fought over me I turned to Chrona. "Are we cool?" I asked as I looked out at the crowd. For my answer I felt Chrona's hands come on each side of my face and pull me in. Our lips touched and we a lot of awwww's from most of the women in the crowd. The kiss was passionate, and his lips were soft. I felt him start groping my ass. I pulled away, "wanna find a place?" I grinned as he nodded. "Cool."


End file.
